Luke Dominguez
Luke Dominguez is the glee club instructor at C.C. Calhoun Academy. He is a strong leader and also heads the movie club and film department. Luke Dominguez is portrayed by Orlando Bloom. History Mr. Luke Dominguez has been the Dixie Singers' instructor for five years, and the head of the film department and movie club for three years. He attended C.C. Calhoun when he was in high school. He double-majored in music education and film in college. Season One Pilot Mr. Dominguez is first seen at the 2013 Dixie Singers auditions. He is quite impressed by both Miles Englewood and Paige Newton. Later on, he is with Ms. Handel as she puts up the 2013-2014 glee club member list. British Invasion Mr. Dominguez starts off the episode by announcing the week's theme (British artists) and performing "Troublemaker" with Ms. Handel. He is present during Devin Donahue's and Ian Scott's glee club performances and there when the guys sing "What Makes You Beautiful" and the girls sing "Rumour Has It." Stronger Mr. Dominguez is present in all glee club scenes during this episode. He appears in the flashback to the beginning of the 2012-2013 school year, the first meeting of the week, and when all the girls perform their solos in class. All That Jazz Mr. Dominguez announces the week's theme with Ms. Handel. He consents to allowing only the guys to sing that week in glee club. The Ballad of the Fall Showcase Mr. Dominguez runs out of the Austen Conservatory with everyone attending the fall showcase. Ellie Grace asks him what's going on. In a flashback to Friday afternoon, he and Ms. Handel instruct the glee club in their rehearsals. He acts as emcee. Bad to the Bone Mr. Dominguez announces the week's theme with Ms. Handel. It is implied that Gabrielle Morgan manipulated their choice somehow. He asks Paige and Trista Morgan to stay after to discuss their duet for Sectionals. After Neal Harper and Danielle Meyer's duet, he wishes Connor good luck in proving his innocence. More Than a Glee Club Mr. Dominguez is mentioned in Ellie's conversation with Gideon. Later, he sings "Both of Us" with Ms. Handel. Mr. Dominguez is seen during Connor and Neal's performance, and he appears at the end of the episode, counting off heads and who is missing. He has the second-to-last line of the episode: "Lexington, here we come!" Magical Sectionals Mr. Dominguez is the first person off the bus in Lexington. He tells the Dixie Singers the plan for the next day and then makes a bad pun about Vocal Run. He's next seen when the Dixie Singers file backstage at Sectionals. When Neal is missing, and Jessica asks about choreography, Mr. Dominguez tells them to make it up as they go. After the Dixie Singers win, he's seen celebrating with his team. Two Is Company Mr. Dominguez declares a duet competition and announces team pairings. He is present during each performance, and at the end of the episode, he declares Devin and Sarah-Leigh the winners. The Christmas Ball Along with Ms. Handel, Mr. Dominguez tells the glee club they will be performing at C.C. Calhoun's annual Christmas ball. At the ball, he tells the Dixie Singers there are tables specifically for the glee club. After Mark's solo, the students present him and Ms. Handel with a trip for them and their significant others to a resort in Florida for Christmas. Mystery Mr. Dominguez makes his entrance, wearing a Sherlockian cape and hat. He announces that the music book is missing. This is his only appearance of the episode. Hearts Mr. Dominguez is with the glee club in the Half Moon and he announces the week's theme. He watches as the glee club's boys sing "All You Need Is Love" and then he announces the flower-gram fundraiser with Ms. Handel. Mr. Dominguez is present when Gabrielle sings. Personality Mr. Dominguez is suave and a perfect gentleman. He believes in chivalry and treating a girl or woman with respect. He can sing and is a strong leader. Sometimes, his vision of what the Dixie Singers should be clouds his judgment and he doesn't always make the best choices. Trivia Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number)